Truth Revealed Overview
by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko
Summary: An overview of what I haven't written for Truth Revealed. Please stop sending me messages to finish the story. I will update with a new chapter with names of any/all who adopt the story. Thank you.


Okay. I have gotten well over 100 messages a year for more Truth Revealed. I'm gonna set some things straight:

1\. YES, I HAVE THE FULL PLOT. However, I lost what I had written when my old laptop broke. This means that I no longer have anything that I had posted. As for those who keep mentioning that it's on AO3 (which I couldn't find it on, btw), I don't have an account for that. My wattpad account got shut down ages ago because of some stupid hack. So no, I will not be writing the rest of the story.  
2\. Please stop sending short messages of "plz update tr". It is flooding my inbox so dramatically that I honestly can't get to the messages that are relevant to other things that I am working on.  
3\. I am now turning 20 and a full time student doing a double major in university. I am working on several novels and series that I want to write. I haven't touched Truth Revealed in 4 years. I had assumed that this time frame would mean that no one would think about messaging me for an update.  
4\. I was wrong. So very, very wrong.

As such, to get rid of all the requests, I have decided to post the overview that I gave werewolfgirl11 (one of the people the constant messages has prevented me from talking to). She requested an overview years ago when TR was first taken down due to copyright reasons (yet the stories that directly stole from MINE without permission remained up, despite being reported multiple times. Yes. ffn sucks for that.)

So here it is, please don't message me unless it's requesting to write out what I am no longer able to. This starts at book 3, since TR covered books 1 and 2. Enjoy!

Book 3: Michaela and Dorea talk about their lives in the summer and about how they feel like they don't fully fit in. Aunt Marge blows up, Dorea finds out about Sirius, has a strange feeling that something's missing from his story. Goes to Diagon, gets the Daily Prophet, sees Bill for the first time and develops a crush from his photo alone. Hermione gets Crookshanks, Scabbers is ill, they head to Hogwarts. Dorea passes out on the train ride to Hogwarts again, hears her mom, meets Remus. Gets to Hogwarts, everyone knows she passed out, goes to sleep feeling nervous. She and Neville share identical schedules, since they both took everything but Muggle Studies (Dorea teaches him about muggles during breaks when they don't have homework, since she knows more than the professor does. In return, he teaches her about Magic and the magical society a bit.) Everything else is canon until Christmas, where Dorea receives the Firebolt and another charm from Bill. She knows there's nothing wrong with the broom because of the bracelet, but no one except Ron and Neville are willing to listen and from that she makes friends with Susan Bones and meets Luna Lovegood when she defends her from Chang. During the lessons Dorea has with Lupin, she begins to remember more about her infancy and, as she gets better with the Patronus, is able to remember that the Secret Keeper was a literal rat, but she can't remember anything else. Fast forward to when Sirius attacks Ron's drapes, Dorea was the first to react and darted down the stairs first. She sees Sirius in the Common Room, but neither moves. Dorea is shocked, Sirius just wants to hug her and never let go, but he runs. This is what makes Dorea believe Sirius in the Shrieking Shack, because he had the chance to do anything to hurt her - he could have thrown the knife at her, he could have run at her and attacked her, etc - but he didn't. At the lake, when Dorea failed to cast the corporeal Patronus and was almost Kissed, she relived the memories of the night her parents were killed, discovering that Bill literally managed to get out of their house mere minutes before Voldemort came. It ends the same way as canon, only that Dorea is less close to Hermione now due to the fact that she didn't trust Dorea with the Firebolt.

Book 3 reading: Remus was surprised to find out that Dorea remembered the vast majority of her infancy now, Sirius is happy that she was able to remember that he was innocent, Lily and James absolutely hate Fudge for what he ordered to happen to Sirius, Snape is spitting fire at the fact that everyone now knows that he tried to murder both Sirius and Remus (pointed out by Lily in the Shrieking Shack part) and is now under investigation, Trelawny is surprised to find out that she's actually an Oracle instead of a Seer, Luna isn't surprised, many people are pissed at how Hermione went behind her friend's back and didn't listen to her in the slightest (giving her a huge slice of humble pie), Ron is starting to see what a massive prat he can be, everyone finds out what really happened that Halloween, and Molly goes into a huge panic over the fact that her son almost faced Voldemort and could have been killed, mentally deciding that he shouldn't be with Dorea until Voldemort and his followers are gone so that he won't be in danger.

Book 4: Begins the same - Dorea wakes up with her scar hurting, writes to Sirius, only she tricks the Dursleys into getting her new clothes because her old ones don't fit around the hips and bust (she gets cheaper than usual clothes, but items that she can wear around Privet Drive without getting suspicious looks. The more expensive ones are Magical World Only for her.) She makes it to the Burrow, but instead of giving Mrs. Weasley permission to go to Gringotts for her over the break, Dorea wants to go herself because she needs new robes anyway, much to Mrs. Weasley's annoyance.

Day after Dorea arrives, Bill comes home - apparating right next to Dorea and nearly knocking her into the pond. Quidditch World Cup happens, the Dark Mark appears, Weasleys and company return to the Burrow. That afternoon Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Dorea head to Diagon Alley to do their shopping. Dorea gets new school robes (with fire-resistant charms built in, Bill's idea) and her formal dress (simple emerald green silk with a barely noticeable lace in the shape of lilies across the entire dress). They stop to get all the new supplies (new potions kits, new cauldrons, the books, new moon and star charts), then return to the Burrow. The kids leave for Hogwarts, with Dorea and Bill promising to write to each other (Bill wants her to keep practicing her swimming - he taught her enough so that she won't drown in water deeper than 5 feet. Dorea just wants to keep in contact with him.)

They find out about the TwiWizard Tournament - everything's the same until the First Task, where instead of Hermione appearing in the tent [I'm using the movie here], it's Bill, and Rita Skeeter writes the "Concerned Big Brother for Little Sister" angle for that story, which pisses Dorea off while it seems to convince the rest the world that Dorea is an unofficial Weasley. Ron apologizes, Dorea bonks him over the head with one of her heavier books (Bill's the one that picked it for her to hit him with), they're friends again, Yule Ball.

Dorea ends up walking around the school in her Invisibility Cloak most of the time because she tries to avoid her stalkers that won't leave her alone. Week before the Yule Ball, Alicia gets sick, so George asks Dorea to the ball with him as a friend. Dorea agrees, Hermione goes with Krum, Parvati goes with Ron, Ron makes an ass of himself, Dorea and Ginny (since Ron and Hermione both stomped off with their respective dates and George is helping Fred get a very drunk Angelina out of the ball) find out that Hagrid and Madam Maxime are both half-giants, Rita Skeeter strikes again, Hagrid gets depressed until Maxime snaps him out of it , Dorea finds out about the second task and tries to figure out what it could possibly be. Instead of it being Ron because of their massive fight, it's George since he was her Yule Date and they seemed to have a good time.

Rita Skeeter overhears George and Dorea teasing each other in a family manner, and again runs the story of Dorea being the unofficial oldest Weasley Girl, which annoys Dorea to no end. Third Task, Dorea goes in with Cedric, they split up and go opposite ways. Everything happens the exact same way until the graveyard - Cedric tried to shove Dorea out of the way to keep her hidden when he was killed, Pettigrew performs the ritual, Dorea's still in shock over Cedric when Voldemort returns. Voldemort summons his followers and tortures them for their betrayal (not looking for him, not going to prison for him - the only reason he doesn't kill them it because they were making his reign easier for when he returned). [the next part is separate because it is MAJORLY important]

Dorea is tied up to Riddle Sr's gravestone when Voldemort turns to her, pulling a vial of something silver from the robes that Pettigrew gave him. He goes on about how Dorea knows how he's been cursed - he can feel it in his magic, the curse of the blood that crossed his lips will remain with him for all eternity. Grinning, he pulls out Dorea's bleeding arm, uncaps the vial, states that he wants to know what happens when it's poured directing into someone's veins, and empties the entire bottle into Dorea's cut.

The only description that Dorea could give while retaining her sanity was that she was being melted from the inside out, both physically and magically, and then all of the sudden it stops. Her throat is hoarse from how much she was screaming, the Death Eaters are staring at her in shock that she's still sane, and Voldemort it completely convinced that if Dorea could go through that, then she is the only one for him. He then tells Dorea that she can join him - she spits on his face. He casts the Cruciatus Curse on her, but she doesn't really react to it, because the Unicorn's Blood made the Cruciatus Curse feel like a few pin pricks in comparison. He then places tries to force her to agree - she challenges him to a duel.

Duel happens similar to what happened in canon, only Dorea knows more spells and aims more for the Death Munchers than she does Voldemort. The Priori Incantantum happens, Dorea is almost out when she notices that a little boy is at the edge of the graveyard, looking at her, completely terrified. Doing the first thing that came to her, she places him under the Imperious Curse to make him forget about the people role playing in the graveyard and go home. It works, she vows to never tell a soul what happened, she gets Cedric and herself back to Hogwarts. The ending is the same, only that Bill was also in the Hospital Wing and was the only one to notice when Dorea woke up.

Book 4 readings: Everyone finds Dorea's crush on Bill adorable, Mr. Weasley is confused about why Molly was so frustrated with Dorea about Diagon and why she keeps glaring at Dorea when she's with Bill, James cheers Dorea on the way he had been when watching over her during the tasks, Lily hexes Ron for what he did to Dorea, everyone laughs at how Dorea was constantly stepping on George's feet during the Ball (James suggests that maybe Dorea's magic didn't want to follow someone that it wasn't balanced with, everyone else accepts - he plans on telling Dorea about the Soul Mates thing at the end of this book), everyone gets pissed off at Skeeter.

Dorea runs out of the Hall during the Final Task, staying in the kitchens. Dobby tells everyone that she says to continue without her, because she didn't want to relive it. Cedric feels awful, since he was the one to suggest that they stayed here, everyone is horrified about the unicorn's blood, Firenze explains that the blood is why they call her the Blessed One, because if her heart and soul weren't so pure (meaning no Black Magic or evil actions prior - Quirrell was self-defense, the blood and her magic agreed on that despite the guilt she felt for it) then she would have been killed in that graveyard. The estra result of the Unicorn's Blood is it makes her ill when she uses Black Magic, thus preventing her from becoming Voldemort.

Fudge and Umbridge are forced to accept that they were wrong, Lucius and his buddies are doomed, Narcissa requests the dissolving of their marriage contract, Bill finds Dorea and comforts her, telling her that he doesn't give a shit what Voldemort did to her, because he loves her and that's that.

Then we hit Yule - everyone goes with their respective other, Malfoy tries to separate Dorea and Bill only to fail, Fleur is forced to leave them alone or she loses her magic, James takes Bill and Dorea aside at the end of the night and explains that not only are they Soul Mates, but he and Arthur had arranged a marriage between them as soon as James found out about the two of them. Dorea and Bill agree to the idea, James gives them the Potter Betrothal Rings (gold bands with Potter Runes etched into them) that he and Lily wore, and their engagement is official. Dorea asks Bill if they're going too fast, he says no because they can wait 10 years to get married if they want, this would just keep others away from the both of them.

Book 5: Begins similar to the books, only that Dorea's been mailing Bill and they've long since worked out a code word system. Since he knows about Sirius, the two of them have been feeding her info on what's going on in the magical world that the Prophet hasn't been covering - hence why Dorea gets so angry at Ron and Hermione, since Bill and Sirius were sending the letters the muggle way, just to be safe.

Dorea gets attacked by Dementors, she finds out about Mrs. Figg, has to go in for a hearing. She arrives at Grimmauld Place, screams at Ron and Hermione for not contacting her, tells them about Sirius (doesn't mention Bill to prevent Ron from getting angry) sending letters the muggle way and insists that they could have kept her informed that way, meets the Order.

When Molly insults Sirius by saying that he hasn't been doing a good job at taking care of Dorea, Dorea snaps and screams at her to shut up, apologize, and raves about how it was technically her fault that he was in prison for so long because of the fact that she, a housewife, never seemed to realise that Scabbers had been alive for far too long and that something was up with him, and mentions that if she doesn't apologize to Sirius within the year that she would never apologize to Molly for anything that Dorea and/or her friends say to and/or about her again. Molly is shocked and really doesn't talk to Dorea until she's getting on the train to leave for Hogwarts, and even then it's just to wish her luck for the new semester.

Dorea goes to the trial, and is disgusted at what Fudge turned the hearing into. She automatically states that she isn't going to sit in the same chair that Bellatrix LeStrange sat in when she was on trial, and that sparks interest in the Wizengamot about how Fudge wants to place Dorea on equal footing with the most notorious Death Eater the Magical World knows of. This damages Fudge's influence, and when Dorea defends herself by stating the muggle that she performed magic in front of was her cousin and, therefore, knew about magic already, his case is sunken, and he tries to dig a deeper hole.

Dorea acts extra Slytherin-like and questions if the Ministry would be able to prove if an order had been given to send dementors to her, and when Madam Bones confirms this, Fudge arranges for a vote to be conducted to save his own hide, just in case someone did send dementors after Dorea and were in his department (cough cough Umbitch). Dorea gets off, and Dumbledore goes up to her from the back and states that he was originally going to help defend her, and that he was proud that she was able to take care of it all on her own. She meets up with Arthur, they meet Lucius and Fudge (who tries to ignore Dorea as best as he can), she donates a massive amount of money into the fountain, and they leave.

For Dorea's birthday [because in my OotP the attack happened the second week of July, so about a quarter of the way into summer], Bill arranges to take her, Charlie, the Twins, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione out to go see a muggle movie (Friday the 13th) where they separate in the theatre because everyone wants to sit in different spots. Dorea and Bill sit together in the back, making jokes about everything in the theatre. Dorea, Bill, and Charlie all love the movie, the Twins and Ginny are shocked by it, and Ron and Hermione are disgusted by it.

Hogwarts is essentially the same as canon, only Dorea has a zero bullshit tolerance level when it comes to Umbitch and Malfoy. Dorea doesn't have a thing with Cho, so that side of the story is eliminated, but she does have an attraction to Marietta, which makes the betrayal sting even more since Marietta was Dorea's first kiss instead of Cho. Neither Ron or Hermione know about it, but the Twins do, so they prank Marietta mercilessly when they find out just why Dorea was so hurt by her betrayal.

For Sirius' Christmas gift (the mirror, his Yule gift was a clear crystal necklace that had belonged to her grandmother, enchanted to turn black when she was in danger), Dorea did put it to use, but when she had the vision of Sirius being tortured, she tried to find it, only to discover that it went missing (Kreacher moved it into Hermione's trunk to make the plan work, Dorea didn't talk to her for a month when she found out where it was), hence why she used Umbridge's fireplace.

They get caught, Umbridge attempts a Crucio only to find that it doesn't work on Dorea (Voldemort's was a thousand times worse, and the unicorn's blood was worse than that), and Hermione tricks Umbridge into going into the forest with her and Dorea. Umbridge gets taken by the centaurs (Dorea tells them that she's in their domain as their prisoner, has snapped Umbridge's wand, and pretty much lets them do what they want. Hermione is horrified, but Dorea feels it's justified.) They get to the DoM, Dorea feels suspicious but Hermione tells her that it must be nothing, they find the prophecy and Neville is the one to remove it because Dorea wants to check to see if they're being followed and finds the Death Eaters.

The battle begins, the Order arrives (late), Sirius and Dorea are battling side by side when Dorea sees Bellatrix send a Stupify at Sirius, sending him through the Veil. She's held back by Remus, then turns to where Bellatrix fled, and screams [and I quote] "That bitch killed Sirius - I'LL KILL HER!" [she's snapped].

Neville breaks the Prophecy, Hermione is hit by a bone melting curse (reversible, caught by Healer Vance who's in the Order and fixed before it turned lethal), Ron is attacked by those brains, Luna receives a broken leg, Ginny breaks a few ribs, Neville breaks his nose, Dorea and Bellatrix are dueling when Voldemort and Dumbledore arrive, and Fudge and the reporters arrive to see that Dorea and Bellatrix are dueling while Dumbledore is dueling Voldemort, with Dorea and Dumbledore being back-to-back. Voldemort attempts to possess Dorea and utterly fails because of the unicorn's blood (Dorea doesn't realise it at the time but figures it out later thanks to Firenze), Dumbledore takes Dorea back to Hogwarts and explains about the Prophecy, he's shocked to hear that Neville was the one to take it off the shelf and says that means that Neville, while not the one the prophecy speaks of, could take Dorea's place if she were to fall. [Literally the only difference from the canon prophecy is instead of saying "And he will mark /him/ as his equal" or whatever it is, it's "/them/ as his equal".]

Dorea finds the mirror in Hermione's trunk, snaps at her, grabs her stuff and moves into Angelina and Alicia's dorm to get away from Hermione, confronts Malfoy line in canon, they leave Hogwarts for the summer, where Bill is on the platform waiting for Dorea and tells the Dursleys that he'll be coming around randomly to make sure that Dorea's alright, so they'd better be treating her like a bloody queen for how important she is to the world. Vernon demands to know what she's talking about, so she looks him directly in the eyes and says [Again, I quote] "Voldemort's back, and I'm the only one that can end him." (she stretches the truth a bit to make Vernon realise that she has to survive in order to save, in the very least, Britain.)

Book 5 readings: Everyone is shocked that Dorea still performs accidental magic when at Privet Drive, and almost everyone is pissed at how Vernon tried to strangle Dorea. With the wandless magic, Bill is proud (curse breaking forced him to learn to control his magic without a wand, since it's safer to keep your wand in its holster when you're dealing with Inferi) and tells her that he can teach her more on how to control her magic without a wand. James and Lily are happy with Sirius and Bill for how they kept Dorea informed and are outraged at what Molly said, Lily stating that he trusts Sirius with Dorea more than he trusts her with his daughter.

All the Slytherins [despite how many may feel about her] are proud of how Dorea handled the hearing (to which she says "Bullshit, it was an attempted trial.") since it was in such a pureblooded-Slytherin manner. The adults are all horrified at how Umbridge was teaching DADA, since it was failing them for their OWLs, Hermione and Ron realise that this year especially they aren't being the friends that Dorea needs (instead it's the Twins, Neville, and Luna that are acting like it), everyone joins the DA, which Dorea officially renames the "We Hate Umbitch Club", but is forced to change it to "We Hate Umbridge Club" by McGonagall and is given a detention with her for putting that in writing. (Lily and James just laugh and tell her they approved of the first name.)

James nearly suffocates Sirius with how tightly he hugged him for the gifts that Sirius got her (he got her some matching earrings and a bracelet for this Christmas because he could), everyone is surprised at Marietta being Dorea's first book-kiss and are shocked when it's Marietta that betrays the DA, and when Umbridge Crucio's Dorea everyone loses their shit.

Lily nearly murders Snape when it's revealed that he didn't tell the Order about Dorea heading to the Ministry until after the Death Eaters had the Ministry 6 (Dorea, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna) trapped, Dorea and Remus cling to Sirius and refuse to let him go when they read about his death, everyone loses their shit over the prophecy and that Dorea is the one to fulfill it & that Neville is, essentially, her backup for if/when she falls, and after the book is done Theo asks Ginny if she'd go to Hogsmeade with him on Valentine's day. She accepts and they go off to snog and cuddle until curfew.

Book 6: Starts the same as in canon, only Bill goes with Dumbledore to pick Dorea up. After the three get Slughorn, Dumbledore takes Dorea to Diagon to claim the Potter and Black Lady Rings, which confuses Dorea and makes Dumbledore realise that Snape didn't give her the Grimoire that he had kept protected, and as such gives Snape one warning - and and all punishments will be run through with a fine tooth comb from now on, especially where Dorea and her friends are concerned (but he doesn't mention that).

They get to the Burrow, the next morning Dorea finds out that Charlie is engaged, and instead of Fleur walking through the door like she did in canon, it's Michaela. Dorea shocks Ginny and Molly when she hugs Michaela close, kisses her cheek, and whines about how "You're such a bitch, you never told me that you were with a Weasley! By the gods, Michaela, I would've been the first to get you anything you need!" with a 'wink wink nudge nudge' added in, making Michaela laugh and fall over, then feed Dorea because "The precious baby has to be handled carefully and lovingly". The Twins, Charlie, and Bill all find this hilarious, same with Arthur when he finds out, but Ginny and Molly are pissed, Ron is surprised, and Hermione is angry that Dorea never told her about this friend.

Eventually Dorea catches Ginny badmouthing Michaela behind her back to Molly (she calls her a tree-humper because she's Elvish), Dorea slaps her and, grabbing her hair, warns Ginny that if she ever insults her sister in all but blood ever again, Dorea wouldn't hold back. Molly tries to reprimand Dorea, but Dorea reminds her that she was allowing her daughter to verbally abuse her future daughter-in-law, and as such was in no such place as to scold Dorea for her actions. Michaela and Charlie both overhear what happened, causing a rift between Charlie and the female members of his family.

Dorea and Michaela are talking in a meadow together when Dorea finds out what she missed last summer - Michaela had started cutting herself.

She explains about how in Elvish culture, women are usually engaged when they hit their first 6 consecutive periods and are married after the 23rd. The man that she had been engaged to turned out to have been cheating on her with a woman from another Clan, and so the engagement was called off and Michaela was free to marry whomever she pleased. The ex got pissed because he wanted Michaela due to her grandparents being the Clan Heads and the guarantee that, since she was a Halfling, that any child she would have would be Elvish, so he kidnapped her and raped her repeatedly.

She managed to block out the majority of the memories of that time, but they occasionally come back to haunt her in her dreams. A month after she found out she was pregnant, the ex was gone somewhere, and she was determined to raise the baby and, if possible, marry a man who would be willing to Blood Adopt them so that she doesn't have to remember anything about her ex. These ideas are ruined when the woman her ex had been cheating on her with attacked her, killed her baby, and was fed to a dragon for infanticide. All before Michaela was 15.

So when her grandparents found out about the self harm, they decided to send her to a magical dragon reserve that accepted any and all humanoid-being: witches, wizards, Elves, vampires, werewolves, etc, in Romania. There she met Charlie, and after he managed to find out what happened from her grandmother, he became her rock, they fell in love, and he proposed on her birthday (end of May). Dorea just holds Michaela tightly and promises her that if she ever comes across Michaela's ex, she'll castrate him and feed him his own balls personally for her. Of course, Michaela just hugs her back, and after a few minutes asks what's between Dorea and Bill because "Girl you ogled him liked he was a piece of cake and you were Dudders on a diet" and "How the fuck no one else saw it is beyond me, are all wizards dense like that?"

Go to school, Dorea finds out that not only is Snape DADA professor and Slughorn teaching Potions, but Bill was placed by Gringotts to teach NEWT level students Warding and the basics of Curse Breaking, meaning students need OWLs in DADA, Runes, and Arithmancy to get in.

Dorea automatically signs up, of course, it means she gets to stare at Bill's ass when he's working with other students, and much to her annoyance several other girls have the same idea. Dumbledore's lessons happen, as in canon, only he's slightly more open and has a closer relationship with Dorea than with Harry - meaning he talks about his family, Dorea's family, and other such things of their pasts with her.

She gets Snape's old Potions book, but is doing better in potions even without it because she can see the similarities between cooking and potions, the only thing about potions is that it's more dangerous. So, things like stir the opposite direction every so-many stirs and crush to get juice become natural to her, and her mark goes from EE to O, with Slughorn telling her she should go for a Mastery in the subject. Hermione automatically believes it's the book that's improving her mark, so she makes a deal with Dorea. She uses a copy of Hermione's book for one class, and if she fails at making the potion then Dorea will stop cheating with HBP's advice. Dorea accepts, and excels at the potion again, just plain out pissing Hermione off at the fact that Dorea's not only breaking the rules by cheating (in her mind at least), but that she's doing better because of unprofessional advice.

Slug Club meetings start up on Samhain, and Hemione quickly realises that not only is Dorea doing better than her because she learns differently, but that Dorea is more popular than her and holds a lot more political clout than Hermione could ever dream of holding. She's managed to turn several Heirs and Heiresses (Neville, Blaise, Daphne, Theo, Susan are examples) to her side of the war, the idea that Death Eaters had to be killed in order for them to be stopped. Slughorn agrees but says that there has to be a way to distinguish forced from willing, and Theo's the one to mention the Dark Mark being still if a person were forced to take it, and the Dark Mark moving if the taker was willing.

Dorea's idea is quite simple - bring it into fashion that 3/4 sleeves are the new thing (Susan loves the idea) and take note of who has a wriggling snake on their arm. Ginny points out that killing is evil, but Dorea counters with the fact that in the muggle world, if a murdering rapist is let free because they have money, shit goes down. [Essentially, Sirius' death and what happened to Michaela is what convinces Dorea that Dumbledore's approach towards the war isn't going to hold up with reality. HBP is about how Dorea grows from an innocent girl into the warrior that she has to become to survive this war.]

Everything is canon (especially Slughorn's Yule Party) where Dorea has almost the entire school wondering about her sexuality when she takes Luna (and demands a copy of her dress in ivory, Luna's ecstatic that Dorea likes enough to want one) with her. She finds out about Malfoy having an assignment from Voldemort, the next morning everyone heads home. Dorea is riding with Neville and Luna when Bill wanders in, and the two actually have a lot of fun teasing Dorea and Bill since everyone can tell that they like each other but neither one knows it yet. Yule and Christmas are celebrated, Molly and Ginny are walking on eggshells around Dorea, Michaela and Charlie, Arthur finds out how Molly and Ginny were treating Michaela and take the two of them aside and explain that he doesn't care if they are his girls, if they insult his future daughter-in-law one more time he will... (Dorea walked away the moment she heard that so that she can claim no knowledge of the event).

Everyone comes back from the holidays, Ron almost dies, Katie was attacked, Dorea and Dumbledore go to hunt the locket. Same thing as in canon until the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, where in the aftermath Bill is lying in the Hospital Wing after Greyback attacked him, Dorea's sitting next to him, Molly's going on about how this wasn't fair and mentions that Charlie was supposed to get married. Dorea and Michaela both blow up on her, everyone else stays smart and keeps their mouths shut, when Dorea questions Molly's capability as a mother Molly demands that she apologizes, and Dorea's only words are literally "Like you ever apologized to Sirius."

Molly runs out of the room, Bill chuckles and says that he'd better be careful because Dorea sure can hold one hell of a grudge, just before Dumbledore's funeral they finally kiss after flirting with each other for the entire year. The funeral happens only Dumbledore was cremated with his wands buried next to the urn (a magical tradition that I created, the dead a burned to release their magic back into the world, but are buried so as to renew the life in the earth. Very traditionalist, but very respected at the same time). End of book.

Book 6 readings: Michaela is horrified that her secrets, which she thought were safe, were revealed the way they were and ran off, Charlie chasing after her. He tells her the exact same thing that he did in the books - that he doesn't give a shit as to whether she was a virgin or if she was a mother, she was everything he ever dreamed of and that would never change. They get together, Molly is horrified that Dorea would treat her after everything she's done for her, but Arthur points out that she was allowing her daughter to verbally abuse someone that was about to become part of the family.

Bill's surprised that he teaches about warding and curse breaking, making Rowena ask about what subjects are taught to everyone. The answer horrifies the Founders - they could understand Black Magick being outlawed, because it was in their time, but Dark Magick was another subject all together, it's what ties a person to their magical core.

As the story goes on, Hermione gets angry that Dorea was learning from someone that wasn't approved to write the textbook, but Salazar, Lily, Snape, and Dumbledore were all willing (or grudgingly, in Snape's case) to confirm that Dorea was learning the way that Masters did in that class, which was understanding how and why the potions were brewed the way that they were. She understood why you crush, why you stir in the opposite direction, how to balance the potion so it was stable, etc. Everyone gets scared over the multiple attacks, all intended for Dumbledore, everyone finds out about Voldy's childhood and how it reflected Dorea's, but without any friends, we hit Yule and Ron (being the blunt idiot he can be) asks why Dorea would invite Luna to the party with her instead of a guy.

Dorea's answer was to snog Michaela in front of everyone, to which Bill and Charlie both comment, that so long as they ask for permission and don't genuinely cheat on them, they can do that as often as they want.

Molly is disgusted so Michaela flips her off, Dorea admits that she's pansexual, Michaela admits that she's bi, everything continues. Most of the Hall agrees with Dorea in that the only way to truly deal with Death Eaters is to execute the truly guilty - cut the snake off at its head, and Lucius was their key to that. Dumbledore doesn't oppose as Narcissa confessed that in order to take the mark, one must murder an innocent or something equally atrocious a crime. She also informs them that many took the mark when they were very young (meaning they have had years to atone and attempt to turn away, but they didn't), and the fact that the majority of the corruption comes from the DEs that got away with their crimes is enough to sway Dumbledore to be a bit more harsh on Voldemort's willing followers.

The unwilling will testify under Veritaserum as to why they joined and if they were willing in anything they did. If so, they go to Azkaban for those crimes. If not, they're treated as any other victim but are under house arrest (mainly for their safety from people wanting revenge). Everyone tries to kill Snape at Dumbledore's death, everyone cheers when Dorea and Bill finally kiss, ending.

Book 7: Same beginning as canon, up until the Order comes to escort Dorea to safe houses. Michaela replaces Fleur, Charlie replacing Bill. Ron suddenly understands why Dorea was so uncomfortable in their second year with being under the Polyjuice, whereas Michaela has a field day with it, groping herself in Dorea's body and commenting about how lucky Bill was to have her. Dug is put on under the Polyjuice as well, but spelled so that way he couldn't even look at Dorea's body by Mad-Eye.

Flying to the safe houses is the same as in canon - Hedwig dies, Hagrid is knocked unconscious, and they crash land into the Tonks' garden. Dorea and Hagrid arrive at the Burrow, and Bill is the one to run out and greet them. Remus tests Dorea and her snarky answer is what tells him that it's her, doesn't test Hagrid for the same reasons. George arrives with his ear cut off by Snape, and Dorea immediately runs to get him a blood replenishing potion while Molly tries to heal the wound. She can't, Dorea comes back with the potion and orders Ginny to grab some towels to press down on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. As it turns out, using the muggle methods work well against Sectumsempra, and George is asleep by the time that the bleeding stops. Molly monitors George constantly to make sure that he stays alive, and Ginny thanks Dorea for saving her brother's life.

Everyone else arrives, Charlie announces that Mad-Eye is dead.

Wedding preparations begin, and Molly isn't just trying to keep Dorea away from Ron and Hermione, but also from Bill. She completely fails because of the fact that Bill is able to ward his room for privacy, in which he and Dorea are never alone in - their accompaniment shifts between Charlie, Michaela, the Twins, and Ginny. She can't tell him what they're hunting for, out of risk that Voldemort finds out, but that they have to find them in order to destroy him for good. Bill is able to hazard a guess ("It involves Soul Magic, doesn't it?"), and decides that it's for the best that she doesn't tell him anything, so long as they agree that they're still together after the war is over.

Michaela's grandparents arrive, and are pleased to meet Dorea for the first time. Molly hates them from the get-go, but is forced to behave because of Arthur being there. Dorea's birthday comes by, and Bill gets her another charm for her bracelet - this one attached to multiple others, with gems that are lit with magic. The light in the gems would go out if the person died - they're attached to herself, Michaela, Charlie, Neville, Luna, himself, and the Twins. He explains that he didn't attach Ron and Hermione because the two of them would be with Dorea the entire time. Dorea pulls him into a tight hug and they snog for a bit before Ron slams the door open, his face bright red. Michaela's grandparents get Dorea an earring that was made with Elvish magic - so long as she wears it, nature will do it's best to protect her. Dorea gets a pocket watch from Arthur, who says it was his mother's, instead of Molly giving Dorea her older brother's watch. She hugs him just as tightly.

Instead of Molly making the cake, Michaela insisted on doing it. Molly makes the dinner, and huffs when Michaela brings out her cake for Dorea - a simple chocolate cake with strawberries on top. Scrimgeour arrives like in canon, only this time Dorea stops Hermione from being as snarky and rude as she was in canon. She asks simple questions - who suggested you wait as long as you did to invoke his Will, who wanted to investigate it, etc. - everything being perfectly legal questions to ask. Turns out it was Molly and Lady Parkinson who asked (individually) them to investigate the Will, and to hold off on executing it for as long as possible. Ron and Hermione lose trust in Molly when they find out about that, but promise Dorea that they won't bring it up because of the wedding the next day.

Wedding occurs, and Great Aunt Muriel is even nastier when she finds out that Michaela is elvish. Dorea polyjuices as a girl from the village nearby, claiming to be a childhood friend of Michaela's, and is asked to be her Maid of Honour instead of Ginny. She doesn't introduce herself to Doge, however Muriel goes on and on about how Dumbledore and Grindelwald were friends, how it all made sense, etc. Death Eaters attack, and the Golden Trio apparates away.

Things remain the same as in canon, only Dorea asks for a hot chocolate instead of a cappuccino. Death Eaters arrive, and Dorea recognizes Rowle as one of the ones that Bill mentioned killed his uncles - who had died protecting him and Charlie. Hermione tries to stop Dorea from killing him, but fails - a Diffindo to the neck killed him. The muggles' memories are rearranged make them think that the man that was lying dead on their floor was killed in a gang fight that started up in the cafe.

They arrive at Grimmauld place, and Dorea investigates everything thoroughly. She discovers a book in Regulus' room that describes how to destroy Horcruxes - only to discover that blood of unicorns will destroy one. She can't find anything about what would happen if someone with unicorn blood running through their veins were to bleed on a Horcrux, so she hides the books among hers and refuses to tell Ron or Hermione what she found. Discover Regulus' story, Remus comes and gets kicked out by a very irate Dorea for him abandoning his pregnant wife to go on the run ("And if the baby does have lycanthropy? What will you do then, Remus? It's not like abortion is legal in the magical world."), the trio makes plans to invade the Ministry.

This time, Dorea takes on the form of one Lilith Peasedale, a Pureblood Obliviator. Ron and Hermione take on the same forms as they did before - and Dorea discovers that Ms. Peasedale is a Death Eater while changing. She uses this to her advantage while she is in the Ministry, intimidating her way to where she needs to be. She leaves the eye on Umbridge's door where it was, not out of disrespect for Mad-Eye, but out of concern for keeping her cover. Percy walks in on Dorea while she was searching Umbridge's office, only for Dorea to make up some bullshit about how she was sent to discover if Umbridge was really telling the truth about her heritage or not, and that if Percy told anyone, she would Obliviate his entire life from his mind. Percy buys this and leaves, but not before Dorea gives him a message to pass on to his father - a warning that he's being watched.

Escape goes as planned, and Dorea intentionally makes it so that Peasedale would get in a lot of shit with Voldemort. Hermione gives the secret to Yaxley, only for Dorea to slap her and for Ron to get pissed at Dorea. Dorea's reasoning was simple - Hermione knowingly brought a Death Eater into what was probably the only safe location that the three of them had access to. If Hermione had actually paid attention to the questions that had been asked when they had been learning how to Apparate, she would have known that it was easily possible to change locations without giving anything away in mid Apparation - the person that was riding Side-Along would become splinched, however the secrets would remain safe. Hermione tried to explain that she didn't because of the fact that it would be wrong to intentionally splinch someone, and Ron sides with Dorea. Splinching someone to keep the Secret would have been better than giving it away and losing what was the only safe place they could go to.

With that, the breakdown of friendship between the trio begins.

Hunt goes as according to canon. Dorea finds that the Horcrux affects her the least out of the group, and as such, she goes on and wears it the most often. Hermione refuses to let Dorea cook out of her own pride, even though Ron asks her to as well. Dorea helps Hermione ward the camps that they stay at, and much to Hermione's outrage Dorea easily learns the wards that Hermione uses and even puts some up that she learned from Bill in the meantime. The emotions between the trio starts to wear thin as pride starts attacking all three of them. Hermione refuses to acknowledge that Dorea is overall a better witch than her, and as such starts to attack Dorea's knowledge at every turn. Dorea knows that she knows best when it comes to the Horcruxes, and starts fighting with Hermione every time that something gets brought up. Ron becomes impatient and starts jumping into the fights and making them worse with his angry attitude and refusal to do anything that is non-magical that could help them survive.

Eventually, not only Ron leaves, but Hermione leaves as well. Dorea packs up and moves the camp elsewhere; Hermione having left her bag when she stormed off. Dorea interrogates Phineas' portrait to find out what's been happening at Hogwarts; only to find out that Ginny and Bill had to go into hiding in the castle in order to keep from getting killed by the Carrows. Hermione is the first one to find Dorea after the fact, and this only being due to Hermione knowing the few locations that Dorea had ever been in the UK. She agrees to start listening to Dorea more, but still refuses to acknowledge that Dorea knows Voldemort better than Hermione could ever hope to. They go to Godric's Hallow, but unlike in canon, it's Dorea that doesn't want to go with Bagshot instead of Hermione. Nagini attacks Dorea, and is almost killed by her. Hermione doesn't hit Dorea's wand with a spell, but steps on it, cracking it down the middle.

Ron eventually comes back, with a spare wand, and flips when he finds out what Hermione did to Dorea's wand. It's then that it's revealed that snapping a wand was mostly unacceptable in the magical world - the only reason Dorea didn't get in shit for it was because then Umbridge would have gotten in more shit for using the Cruciatus on her. Snapping someone's wand for no reason was almost always an Azkaban sentence, whereas breaking someone's wand was usually sentenced with sealing the core and exiling them into the muggle world. Ron reveals what his mother made him swear on his magic to keep secret from Dorea - that Voldemort had a taboo on his name. Hermione is in shock that Molly would try and sabotage Dorea so much, and Dorea feels nothing but hatred for the woman at this point. He got around this by telling it to Hermione, and not Dorea.

They get captured, and instead of Malfoy being hesitant because of what happened in the Astronomy Tower, it's because he hoped that by saving Dorea, he would have a chance with her. Dobby saves Luna, Dean, Griphook, and Ollivander, Hermione gets tortured very violently by Bellatrix, Pettigrew dies while Dorea sits back and watches (it's Ron that tries to save him), and Dobby dies as in canon. Michaela and Charlie live at Shell Cottage instead of Bill and Fleur. Michaela is far more sympathetic towards Dorea for Dobby's death, helping her dig his grave and even causing white lilies to bloom on it. Hermione becomes distant from Ron, and when Dorea visits her during her recovery, Hermione admits that Dorea was right the entire time, and she was way in over her head in thinking that she could know their enemy. She asks how Dorea doesn't get affected by torture, and Dorea lies. She says that it was a side effect from Voldemort's revival ritual, that torture spells don't work on her because of the Blood Magic used. Hermione accepts it as an answer and doesn't bring up the question again.

They eventually convince Griphook to help them break into Gringotts, and Dorea reveals something to Griphook that eventually prevents him from betraying them: Bellatrix was a Blood Traitor to House Black, as she killed the last Lord. That made the LeStrange vaults Dorea's by Rights of Betrayal, and by Gringotts allowing her to continue using those vaults, they were all but declaring war against Dorea. Break in goes according to canon, only Griphook doesn't lock them in the vault: instead, he alerts the guards as to where the break in was going on. Dorea is the first to jump on the dragon, Ron after her and Hermione being the last to get on.

The same remains as canon; only when Dorea meets Aberforth, she confesses that he told her about his family, and what Grindelwald informed him of in their final battle: Arianna hadn't been a Squib, she had been an Obscurial because of what those muggle boys did to her. Ron is horrified, Hermione has no idea what she's talking about, and Aberforth calms a bit - none of them murdered Arianna, her own magic killed her.

Dorea enters Hogwarts, gets led to the Ravenclaw Tower; knocks out Carrow. When her brother and McGonagall enter, he tries to kill McGonagall for standing against him, only for Dorea to kill him instead - again, a Diffindo to the neck. McGonagall is horrified, but Dorea's logic is sound: "If you weren't going to defend yourself, I was." The Ravenclaw students are left with the other Carrow, and when Dorea sees some of the older students next, it's very clear that they killed her as well.

When Dorea is brought into the Great Hall, she's leaning against the Staff Table instead of sitting at the Gryffindor Table. When Parkinson screams that they should grab her, a handful of Slytherins that stood against Voldemort stand up and stand at the end of the table to defend Dorea. Dorea requests that the Slytherins who aren't in support of Voldemort help escort underage students to safety - if anyone knew how to protect younger students, it was the Slytherins, who were the single best at doing that in the entire school. The battle goes identical as in canon, except that Dorea comes across an Elf that perfectly matches Michaela's description of her ex. She keeps her word to Michaela, and guts the man before tearing off his balls and force feeding them to him. She then throws him in front of her as a meat shield in order to keep a blasting curse from hitting her, effectively killing him.

When Fred dies, Dorea and Michaela both chase down the Death Eater that cast the Killing Curse that hit him. Together, they throw him from a tower and watch as Acromantula eat him in his still-alive state.

The rest of the battle is identical to canon; the only difference is when Dorea sees some of the centaurs hunting the Acromantula. Firenze tells her that the curse in her scar remains, and that the blood forcefully given will keep her alive. She doesn't understand this until she sees Snape's memories (in which, Dumbledore wickedly backhands Snape when he suggests Dumbledore has been raising her like a pig to slaughter, and explains that she is the closest he will ever have to a grandchild.). As such, when she sees Neville, not only does she tell him to kill Nagini, but that no matter what, he, Bill, Michaela, and anyone else that he tells absolutely cannot believe anyone that says she is dead.

She goes into the Forest, unveils the Resurrection Stone, and goes to face a death.

Meeting with Dumbledore in limbo is the same, only Dorea addresses the fact that she won't die because of the unicorn blood that Voldemort forced into an open wound. As she had never told Dumbledore of this, he's in shock, especially when she reveals that unicorn blood is what made Voldemort unable to touch her after his attempted possession, not her mother's protections. She goes back to the world of the living, Narcissa lies to Voldemort, and she's paraded to Hogwarts to make everyone believe she's dead. Bill takes Ginny's place in screaming against Voldemort, Neville kills Nagini, and then Dorea hides under the Invisibility Cloak.

In the Final Battle, Cat is killed. This causes Michaela to fully snap and cause muggleborns to find out WHY elves terrify wizards: her eyes turn completely green, her teeth sharpen to draconian points, and trees and vines start attacking everyone that she viewed as an enemy. She starts jumping around them like Tarzan, and more than just a few Death Eaters are hanged by the vines that she creates with her magic. Needless to say, she kills most of Voldemort's army that way.

Neville is the one to kill Bellatrix when she almost kills Luna; his comment essentially being that she won't touch anyone again [it always bothered me that Molly's comment was only about her family; like, other people have suffered from Bellatrix as well]. Voldemort almost kills him, only for Dorea's Protego Ultima to stop his cutting curse. She takes off the Invisibility Cloak, and the final showdown is identical to canon.

After Voldemort is dead, it's Bill who goes with Dorea up to Dumbledore's office. She explains everything to his portrait, and uses the Elder Wand to fix her wand. Bill then hits her on the head and kisses her deeply, telling her that if she makes him worry about her like that again, he was going to lock her away in a tower until her hair was long enough to be rope. Dorea laughs and hugs him tightly.

Epilogue: Dorea and Bill are bringing their kids to the platform, with Teddy having gone on ahead. Their kids are James Sirius (looks like James and behaves like him too), Albus Regulus (instead of Albus Severus), Lily Luna, and the twins Katherine Minerva and Ruby Rose. Teddy is in his final year, James is in his third year, Albus is going into his first, Lily will be in class the next year, and Katherine and Ruby have to wait three years to go to Hogwarts. The epilogue goes most the same; George and Hermione got married and had Fredrick II and Hugo, Ron and Susan got married and had Amelia and Edgar, Neville marries Luna and has Frank and Persephone, Ginny and Theo are pregnant with their first, and Scorpius is Malfoy's only child.

Book 7 readings: Snape is put under a lot of fire for watching his colleague get killed and eaten by Nagini, whereas Burbage herself is inconsolable. Dorea goes bright red and holds her head in her hands when it comes up to Michaela's teasing, with Michaela roaring laughter not helping. Bill chuckles and shakes his head, while Charlie just sighs in acceptance of what a weird teenager he's dating. Salazar goes on a tirade about how the bastard of his son dares behave this way and call himself his heir, with Godric only calming him down by stating that because of their timing, Salazar can still disown the brat now and prevent Voldemort in their timeline from happening.

Molly absolutely panics when she finds out what happens to George, and tries to forbid any of her children from fighting - only for Lily to point out that she had no right to demand anything of the like from them. This causes a huge rift between the two of them. Mad-Eye accepts his death with no problems, only stating that his regret being that he would be paired with Dung for it. Molly is downhearted in discovering that she was unable to succeed in keeping Bill and Dorea separate, only for absolutely flip when she discovers that they're wearing the Potter Betrothal rings. Arthur steps in and explains that he signed the contract between them, and that it was put in place to ensure that the Ministry couldn't force Dorea to marry someone that would then offer her up on a silver platter to Voldemort. Molly accepts this, but still has a grudge against Dorea for her refusing to follow the stride of her mother-figure.

Birthday comes around, and Dumbledore along with Rowena are suitably impressed with Bill's gift. She asks for the enchantment guidelines for it, and explains to everything that in their time, they are very definitely at war with Muggles. King Arthur was dead, and the king who took over after his death was very definitely against magic in every way. As such, they needed to be aware of each other's safety at all times. This causes a lot of students to realise that Salazar Slytherin wasn't bigoted against muggles, he was extremely wary. This becomes a bigger topic when Godric reveals that it was a muggleborn student of his that nearly cost Salazar his life, and cost him the life of his pregnant wife, Sunnifa. The lack of historical context when it comes to the Founders startles everyone, especially those who enjoy History of Magic, because of the fact that people didn't actually know WHEN the Founders started Hogwarts.

Dorea hugs Michaela tightly when it comes to the cake that she makes, as chocolate and strawberries are her favourite and no one else actually listened to her talking about anything except treacle tart. When it's revealed as to who stopped the Will from being executed in a timely fashion, Molly loses a lot of support that she had from her family, and from Dumbledore himself. Godric laughs at the idea that the sword was a historical artifact, stating that it was specifically made to be the Gryffindor Family's equivalent to a Lordship or Ladyship ring, and the fact that it chose Dorea at such a young age declares her to be his Magical Heiress. Dorea shrinks into her seat more as she realises just how many titles she was going to inherit, and how the Ministry may try to use this to force her to marry other people as well.

Michaela gets extremely dreamy and cuddly with Charlie when the description of the wedding gets brought up; the other Misfits smile when they're mentioned in the audience. Dorea beams at her friend when she's made Maid of Honour, while Ginny sighs and leans back - considering how she acted in the books, she wasn't surprised that she was only a bridesmaid because she was the sister-in-law. Charlie snarls about Great Aunt Muriel, and Dumbledore gets extremely quiet when Grindelwald and his friendship gets brought up. Mad-Eye assumes it to be true, and walks out of the Hall without giving a full explanation as to why he believes it (he read Dumbledore's body language).

The Hall goes silent when Dorea kills Rowle, only for Lily and flat out say she approves and kiss Dorea on the head. Molly is horrified, along with most of the Light, as people realise that Dorea isn't the perfect Golden Girl that they thought she would be. By this time, Moody has returned and simply nods in approval to the actions that Dorea took. Godric and Helga fully approve, whereas Rowena and Salazar agree that she should have used something more painful. The ghosts are split in half - the younger ones feel that she shouldn't have killed him, whereas the older ones agree with the Founders.

The information about unicorn blood destroying horcruxes alarms everyone, as Dumbledore begins to think about how he could possibly ask the unicorn population to willingly give some blood in order to destroy some Soul Magic. Rowena is the one to explain why: unicorns are creatures of pure White magic, meaning that anything that harms or touches them with ill intent starts to become purified. Those who do are are usually doing such things in order to power Black Magic, however the purification of the unicorn's magic weakens and attacks the ritual or black magic that is used. Willingly given blood would be exceptionally more powerful, given that it would be used only for what was told to the unicorn who willingly gave their blood for use. Hermione gets angry that Dorea keeps the book from her, but George is the one to point out that Hermione was willing to risk their friendship the book before because of her potion's book, causing Hermione to be forced to actually think about her own actions for once.

James and Sirius are extremely ashamed of Remus for how he treats Tonks, to the point where they refuse to speak to him for the rest of the day's readings. Remus understands why he acts the way he does in the book, but is genuinely shocked that he would be willing to abandon his family like that.

Amelia Bones notes down the name of the Death Eater Obliviator that Dorea impersonates to be arrested and interrogated after the books are finished. Dorea's threats towards Percy are taken with extreme anger by Molly, who is only calmed down when Arthur scolds her for her behavior and explains that Dorea couldn't act normally, otherwise it could put their son in extreme danger - something that Molly refuses to see because of how angry she's become at Dorea.

When Hermione revealing Grimmauld Place is revealed, she's horrified to see how many people are taking Dorea's side of the argument. Many of whom are people raised in the Magical world who knew of this, and were aware of what Dorea was saying. Theo breaks it down for her - her actions stated that she would rather betray her friends than hurt an enemy, which in war was one of the worst things that someone could do. Lily stating that it sounds like something Peter would do is what causes Hermione to do some serious re-evaluations of her own morals and her views of war.

Everyone criticises the Trio for their behavior during the camping part of the Horcrux Hunt, which Dorea accepts far more readily than Hermione or Ron. When Ron questions it, Sirius snorts and explains that kids raised in abusive environments are better at accepting that people don't like them or their actions. That they tend to go to extremes in their behaviors against people they don't like, and that they're all lucky that Dorea just didn't turn out to be like Voldemort himself with her upbringing. This, of course, makes Dumbledore feel even worse about his part in Dorea's upbringing, and causes a lot more hatred of muggles to develop within Gryffindor and Hufflepuff than anyone realises.

When Ron and Hermione both leave, all three friends are absolutely shocked at how bad things got. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus all get extremely angry with the three - the worst that happened between them, outside of Peter's betrayal, was when James refused to talk to Sirius until he sincerely apologized to Remus for nearly getting him expelled. Even that took less than a week when Sirius figured out how serious James was about it. The day ends with that chapter ending, in which the four took the trio aside and scolded them for their behavior against each other - both in the future and in the past. Ron acknowledges it the most readily, second being Dorea, third being Hermione (Who isn't used to being scolded and yelled at for her behavior). The three separate and end up going off in their own directions for a bit. Ron ends up playing chess with Neville, who has gotten really good at the game. Hermione goes to the library and asks for any culture books that she should have read a long time ago, whereas Dorea goes off to spend the evening with Bill and her parents.

Hermione comes back, and the scene in Godric's Hallow happens. Everyone raised in the Magical World is horrified with Hermione's actions, only for Greengrass to explain everything that Ron explains half a chapter later in the books. Hermione is terrified, and Dorea is strangely calm in accepting what her actions in the fifth book could have meant if Umbridge had gone public with her wand snapping. Bill gets extremely concerned and takes her aside for the rest of the chapter, causing them to miss Ron's return. Dorea explains that after everything the Ministry has done to her, she would be fine if she actually got in trouble with them for something that she did without being set up for once. This then goes on with Dorea explaining what life on Privet Drive was like for her, things the books never addressed, only for Bill to almost lose his temper. To keep himself from losing it, he pulls Dorea into a tight hug and starts snogging her - this leads them to Dorea's room, where before anything happens Bill explains the concept of bonding - something his mother claimed to have told her before her third year, but obviously hadn't.

When a witch or wizard came of age and were still a virgin, the person that they would lose their virginity to would become the person that they would bond with. Bill admits that he suspected she didn't tell him in hopes that she and Ron would accidentally bond, however with how dangerous things were becoming in the books, she only risked putting Dorea in more danger in that if Voldemort raped her, Dorea would be bonded to him. That afternoon, the two prevent that from ever happening [bow chicka bow wow].

By the time they get back, James and Sirius glare at Bill (as they could tell what happened), meanwhile Bill is glaring in disgust at his mother. They pick up when Hermione is being tortured in Malfoy Manor and Pettigrew dying. Dorea tightly grabs Bill and her mother's hands, only for her to go completely unresponsive by the time that Dobby's death is mentioned. Lily starts cradling her gently, trying to coax her into responding to something, anything, while Bill calls for Dobby and has him sit in Dorea's lap to try and help her. Upon hearing what it was that made Dorea react like this, Dobby hugs her tightly and tries to help her calm down. James insists that they keep reading, and they push until they cover the entire Gringotts break-in.

Fred and George collect the money from the bets that they won over Dorea possibly breaking into Gringotts.

The moment Aberforth is mentioned, Dumbeldore stops the reading to request that he be brought in to hear what would be said. It takes a while, and in this time Dorea has calmed down enough to respond to interactions. As Dumbledore's past is brought up, he acknowledges it to be true - only for Aberforth to become absolutely horrified when he realises the true cause of his sister's death. He demands answers, and Dumbledore's is that it had hurt him less in the long run to hate his older brother and Grindelwald than it would be for Aberforth to discover that the reason for Arianna's death was because the two of them failed to protect her as a child. Amelia Bones quietly points out to Dumbledore that they were extremely lucky that Dorea turned out to be neither Voldemort or an Obscurial, and he can't help but agree with her.

People are horrified with what Snape allowed to happen while he was Headmaster of Hogwarts, and the Harry acknowledges that the Snape in this world is far worse than the one in his - at most, the students were tortured for detentions. Not tortured, raped, almost fed to werewolves, and pushed to the breaking point for their detentions. Arthur becomes incredibly proud that Bill stood through this and fought to protect his students whenever he could, whereas Molly is enraged that Bill didn't try and do anything to directly stop the Death Eaters from doing anything. Ginny becomes the one to point out the hypocrisy - she doesn't want her kids fighting, but when there's something to fight against, suddenly doing the best they can to protect other students isn't enough? This time it's Snape himself that shuts Molly up, by saying that if her son actively tried to fight against the Carrow twins, he wouldn't survive - and that obviously Bill is aware of this at this point in time.

People react almost shell shocked to the news that Dorea killed one of the Carrow twins that was trying to murder McGonagall, whereas the Ravenclaws in her year nod in agreement to the interpretation that they would have killed the other twin. Most of the Hall cheers when Snape flees Hogwarts, the only ones who don't are the ones who are protected in their siding with Voldemort by Snape. The Slytherins agree with Dorea's statement of them being better at protecting their younger students than the other houses - to which, the Founders are livid when they hear about how Dorea was treated in her first year. Godric threatens to completely disown the members of his own house, which genuinely causes a lot of the students to take their own actions into consideration and wonder just how badly they really fucked things up.

When Michaela hears that Dorea genuinely kept her word about what she would do to her ex, she breaks down and pulls her into a tight hug. Michaela's grandparents seethe in rage, and agree that they would bring the Clan to help fight against Voldemort if a traitor of theirs was helping him. Rowena smiles warmly at Dorea, quietly fully understanding what Michaela was put through - it was the reason she agreed with Salazar that muggles were dangerous, after all.

George and Fred both freeze when they find out that Fred dies - they never imagined that one of them would die without the other. The Weasley's are all frozen, even when it describes how Dorea and Michaela are responsible for taking vengeance for Fred's death. The separation of the twins, especially in such a permanent way, never crossed any of their minds.

The reality of Snape's death hits him hard, and hits many of Voldemort's supporters that weren't yet Death Eaters hard. It shows them that Voldemort doesn't care about blood purity, or his followers, or any other lie that their parents told them. Voldemort only cares for himself and his power, and anyone and everyone that gets in his way will die.

Remus and Tonks both become horrified with the fact that they die in battle, leaving their infant son an orphan. James and Lily try and console the both of them, having known exactly what it is that they're feeling. What causes everyone in the room to become completely unresponsive to anyone else is Snape's memories. Lily is disgusted when she finds out about Snape's obsession with her, and rejects him then and there for the final time. When everyone finds out that Dorea is a horcrux, and that the only way that Dumbledore knew how to destroy it was to kill her, is when they stop responding. James is the first to recover, (nervously) jokingly laughing about how that problem was fixed. Dumbledore, finally realising the real reason why the Potters were hunted as close to extinction as Voldemort could possibly make them, breaks down publicly for the first time since he was a teenager - Dorea wouldn't have to die. She could truly live. That is where they choose to stop for that evening.

When most of the Hall is empty, Bill confronts his mother about her failing to tell Dorea about the Bonding that would happen if she didn't lose her virginity before she was 17. Arthur because absolutely disgusted with her reason, especially when she doesn't deny Bill's suspicions - that she wanted Dorea and Ron to accidentally bond. To which, Dorea snorts and mutters about how that was now impossible to happen, causing Molly to flip. It's James that steps in, taking her down several notches and tells her that if she continues to try and manipulate Dorea and her own children, that he would declare a Blood Feud with House Prewett - with Arthur taking his side, saying that if she didn't stop he would divorce her and make the reasons for the divorce known publicly. Molly storms off, and Madam Pomfrey takes both Dorea and Bill aside to make sure that no underage pregnancies happen by accident by teaching them stronger contraception spells that would work, regardless of the extra essences in Dorea's bloodstreams.

Bill is moved into Dorea's quarters by Hogwarts, with Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus all getting rooms right nearby. This was easily explained by Sirius - they were betrothed, and had consummated that betrothal. This was to ensure that no one else could try and interfere in the betrothal rituals. The fact that these had begun, however, meant that Dorea and Bill would have to be married within the next two years as well. Dorea accepts this much more readily than Bill does, and for one reason: she's wanted a reason to get out of the Dursley's house as soon as possible, and accepted years ago that getting married at a very young age was the best way to do so. She then reveals that she and Neville had made a deal that if she hadn't gotten out by 6th year, that the two of them would elope and help her escape from the Dursley's that September. They're all genuinely surprised by this, but see it as making sense - the two understood each other far better than others thought that they did.

The next day, they finish the book - they discover the truth about death and limbo, and see how an unknowing Dumbledore reacts to the fact that he was wrong - that he broke and into violent tears, begging Dorea for her forgiveness in how he failed her. When Narcissa lies to save Dorea's life, Draco falls out of his seat - he genuinely had no idea how far his mother was willing to go to try and help him, and it makes him realise just how horrible his father really was.

Neville brightens and beams when it's revealed that he kills Nagini and kills Bellatrix. Michaela, when it's revealed just how horribly she snaps, simply nods. She explains that she knows her limits, and watching family and friends die, with some of them dying in her arms, would definitely be more than enough to make her completely snap and enter a Blood Rage, as the Elves call them.

Blood Rages, as she explains, are when someone of Elvish descent turns to the power in their blood that connects them to their element and uses it to destroy everything that crosses them - in her case, her connection with animals and nature are what causes her Blood Rage to become so utterly violent and horrifying.

Dorea relaxes when she hears that Voldemort is dead, truly dead, and that she won't have to live the rest of her life in fear of him anymore. Bill pulls her into a hug and kisses her on the forehead, laughing when he hears about his reaction to her explanations in Dumbledore's office.

When hearing about the epilogue, everyone is shocked to find out that Dorea naturally has Parseltongue, and that it really wasn't a power from the horcrux. That she passes the power onto her son Albus shocks them even more. However, in the end, Dorea is happy with it, as is Bill, and to the two of them, that's all that matters.

When the books end, the three figures appear and remove their hoods, showing that they are Dorea and Bill's three eldest children. They send Harry and the Founders back to their timelines, but when they try and end the ritual that brought James, Lily, and Cedric back to life, it fails. From what they can understand, the Ley Lines themselves interacted with the magic that was holding the three in homunculus forms, and restored them to life. For what reasons, they couldn't understand, only that it happened.

THERE. IT IS DONE.

PLEASE STOP BOTHERING ME. 


End file.
